


【盾冬】指令偏差

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 在神盾局特工的一地哀嚎里，冬日战士走到美国队长面前。“你是我的任务。”“什么？”“偷你的心。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

海德拉最应该写在《资产管理员培训手册》封面的大字就是：下命令时必须使用最为简洁直接的语言。  
  
资产最近脑子不太清醒，大概。  
这是他自己的判定，自从成功在桥上伏击了神盾局老大以后，每次回到基地看见金色相关他的状态都会滑向极端。研究员们认为这问题非常棘手，“金色”俨然成为了崭新的视觉触发点，每当资产看见的时候，不是会狂暴揍人就是会眼泪汪汪地发表正义演讲。一旦有人企图打断，他就会干脆利落地把对方的下巴打脱臼，然后继续发表“你们所做的都是错的，这个世界应该是光明而充满希望”的无耻言论。  
这一无解的死局导致九头蛇不得不把所有装饰画的边框都涂成银色的，亚历山大·皮尔斯带领全部金发成员光顾了理发店的染发生意，一时间全体九头蛇成员形象焕然一新并且在短时间内掌握了粉刷的技巧，不愁下岗后没有讨生活的新技能。  
  
在众人的慌乱中，安拉奇·坡尔十分不屑一顾。作为一个知识型九头蛇分子，他早把一切都看透。  
安拉奇不是个简单的人物，他家底殷实，双商奇高，麻省理工天才班中的佼佼者，十八岁就拿到了毕业证书，对外的工作职业是华尔街著名投资人。  
但他还有个隐藏身份——一个绝不能让九头蛇众人知道的身份——宿敌美国队长的忠实粉丝。高智商反社会人格迷恋道德标杆的方式显然别具一格，他在大学时就利用一切人脉关系把史蒂夫·罗杰斯了解得彻彻底底，从七十年前的二战英雄到七十年后的复仇者先锋，他了解每个时期的罗杰斯，也了解罗杰斯的每个弱点。  
安拉奇的卧室墙壁上甚至画着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的关系网。以他的半裸宣传照为重心，上到萨拉妈妈和咆哮突击队，下到复联全体在役英雄和隔壁的金发小妹莎伦，一应俱全。  
而整张图中，一个戴着军帽微笑的青年军官被他用马克笔重重地圈了起来——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，107军团中士，咆哮突击队最优秀的狙击手同时也是唯一为国捐躯的成员。  
这就是美国队长的软肋，是他穷尽毕生的力量也弥补不了的遗憾。  
安拉奇·坡尔盯着中士的照片，眼里闪着诡异的亮光。他见过这张脸……九头蛇的幽灵杀手曾把他卷入一场人质劫持案，安拉奇知道，那个臭名昭著的冬日战士就是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。  
“所以你加入九头蛇的目的是——成为冬日战士的新管理者。原因是因为你热爱美国队长，你要拥有他拥有不了的东西？”  
亚历山大·皮尔斯看着眼前足够优秀但显然脑子有问题的预备成员，谨慎地又询问了一遍。  
“没错，就是这样。”安拉奇微笑着，“有什么不可以的吗？恕我直言，难道真的有人在面试时讴歌九头蛇的伟大梦想？与其虚伪作答，还不如把自己的欲望清楚地摆出来，这才是最诚恳的态度。”  
“你被录用了。”  
亚历山大和安拉奇握了握手，对眼前的青年寄予厚望，他仿佛看到九头蛇即将在这个疯子手里再创辉煌。  
  
安拉奇第一次见到资产的时候，几乎被他迷住了。他是如此不同，黑白资料片里温柔又活泼的少年早就被粉碎得干干净净，现在的詹姆斯·巴恩斯是锋利又危险的武器，强大、安静、笔直站着的时候没有一丝多余的抖动，仿佛一台被精密设置过的机器。  
于是安拉奇的目光只能集中在那双眼睛上，它们透亮得像某种精致的无机物，随着睫毛的起伏时明时暗。  
“看着我，资产。”  
资产乖乖地把眼睛放在新任管理者的脸上，他有些迷茫。一般来说，管理者的更替是以死亡为节点的，要么被他杀死，要么被组织处死，但显然上一任管理者还在酒吧蹦得欢畅，而自己眼前这个管理者年轻得不像话。  
安拉奇满意地点了点头，他看到了资产眼中的迷茫，听说他们刚刚结束了一场与美国队长的火并，或许让他的计划的更有趣。  
“资产状态不稳定。”佐拉推了推眼镜，“建议洗脑。”  
“不。我的要求是，从今天开始，除非我有命令，否则不许给他洗脑或者冰冻。”  
“可这……”  
“没有可是，佐拉博士。”安拉奇转了转手腕，“我知道你在担忧什么，你怕他想起了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但这正是我的目的。我希望他记起史蒂夫是谁，更希望他记起自己是谁。他渴望去追随星条旗猛男，但偏偏又要听从我的命令。他会自我厌恶，而当史蒂夫·罗杰斯知晓这一切的时候，他也会更加痛苦。”  
佐拉没有再说话，他隐隐觉得安拉奇说的话是正确的，这家伙果然很有领袖的气质；但细想想好像又不太对劲，他一时也拿捏不准，只好先放弃了洗脑的想法，走出了地下室静静思考。  
安拉奇回头又看看冬资产，他仍然面无表情，肌肉紧绷着等待服从新命令。  
“坐下。”安拉奇说，“然后……吃这个，只嚼不咽，没有味道后就吐掉。”  
他从口袋里掏出了一个拇指大小的东西，肉色的糖纸包裹着一个半硬不软的球体。资产扔进嘴里嚼了嚼，随着不断咀嚼的动作，这个奇怪的食物慢慢软化，清凉的味道带有一丝甜，让整个大脑都变得更清醒。  
“好好想想。”安拉奇把手按在铁臂尽头的肩膀位置，“你曾经吃过这种糖果，想想那时你和谁在一起，你们曾经做过什么，那时你有怎样的心情。”  
这是新命令。资产想着，他坐在地上，双腿规矩地并拢，一边继续咀嚼一边思考问题。年轻的管理者没有留在旁边，只是转身走了出去，甚至贴心地关上了门。  
——怪人。  
  
很快，资产就摸索出了和新管理员的相处之道——这家伙很喜欢训练他的大脑——他当然认为那是一种训练，抛去关于战术和武器训练的部分，这家伙似乎希望自己克服洗脑，恢复更多的记忆。  
他不太明白管理者的真正意图，但这的确卓有成效。他回忆起越来越多不属于冬日战士的记忆——硝烟战火与老式狙击枪、墙上刻着斑鸠的小酒馆、柔软的金发和温柔的蓝眼睛。  
资产的太阳穴隐隐作痛，而来自管理者的诱导还在不断继续。他的认知出现了巨大割裂，好像有人唤醒了躯体里沉睡的另一个灵魂，那些被早已被剥夺的负罪感与羞耻心一点点回到他的大脑里，像顽强破土的芽挤占着九头蛇刻印下的系统，把灵魂重新托送到阳光之下。  
他正在坏掉。资产想着，但或许是好的那一种。  
  
佐拉博士思考了三天三夜，终于想明白了安拉奇话里的逻辑漏洞。他带着笔记本怒气冲冲地走进地下室，安拉奇正坐在一个柔软的紫色沙发里，冬日战士面无表情地站在他身旁，金属手里握着一个针管，枕头扎在安拉奇的小臂上，而被注射者眼泪迷离，表情看上去爽得翻天。  
“佐拉博士？”他懒洋洋地打着招呼，“要不要来一点儿？生物β实验室的好东西，比已有的各种药剂都high。”  
“我思考过了，你的想法和目的有漏洞。冬日战士想起得越多，他就越不可能为九头蛇认真服务，他绝对会制造机会去找美国队长，把我们的伟大计划全部曝光。”  
“我的想法不可能有漏洞。”安拉奇像欣赏一件作品似的摸了摸冰冷的铁臂，“你以为詹姆斯·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯是什么关系？”  
“战友？哥们？”  
“错！大错特错！”安拉奇瞳孔涣散地挥着手，显然是药性正在发作，“我研究了盾牌肌肉男那么多年，你们以为他是道德标杆？不，他是个同/性/恋，他是和冬日战士是他妈的一对战地苦命鸳鸯。”  
佐拉觉得自己脸上的表情一定裂开了，安拉奇的神态和语气笃定得让他觉得是这个世界错了。  
“这怎么可能……你没有证据……不是，那和你的计划有什么关系？”  
“怎么没有关系？”安拉奇看着冬日战士，“我要让这对苦命的有情人永生永世不能在一起……你看看他，他现在这个样子，还能偷到美国队长的心吗？他只会让史蒂夫感到痛苦与悔恨……”  
资产的动作有了短暂的停滞。  
——新命令？  
佐拉觉得这问法奇怪极了，他难以和这个磕嗨了的管理者交流，只好努力动之以情晓之以理地进行解释。  
“你要注意言辞，坡尔先生。不经过冷冻和洗脑的冬日战士非常危险，没人知道管理员的哪句话会触发他的任务系统。万一你用词不当，他突然暴起杀了我们都是有可能的。”  
安拉奇像是听到了笑话一样咯咯笑着。  
“会吗，资产？你有能力杀死我与佐拉博士吗？”  
佐拉沉默了一秒，立刻从椅子上弹跳起来想往外跑。而冬日战士则以干脆利落的大腿绞杀出色地完成了管理员的新命令。  
看着眼前的两具尸体，资产从天窗里跳了出来。他还差另一个任务需要完成——虽然资产觉得“偷”这个动作并不适合自己一贯的作战方式。在武力值足够的情况下，他完全可以凭借铁臂和格斗技巧快速达到目的。  
资产摸了摸腿上绑着的Gerber匕首，身影消失在夜色中。  
  
“我看你是脑子不太清醒，罗杰斯。”  
托尼对着半小时会议里走神了三次的美国队长使用了嘲讽技能。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“得了，你看见了冬日战士的真面目，他是你从小到大的好朋友，一无所有时唯一拥有的巴基。”托尼揉了揉脸颊，“真是牙疼。把你们从神盾局罪犯名单里拉出来已经很难了，不要再增加没意义的负担了。”  
“你说得对。”史蒂夫挺直腰板，“如今我们能做的就是加速粉碎九头蛇的行动，早日把巴基从他们手里抢回来。”  
“没错，队长，你这么想非常对。”山姆帮腔，“毕竟我们不能寄希望于冬日战士从天而降出现在你面前，人总要慢慢找的。”  
紧接着，一阵鬼哭狼嚎声从楼道里传来。电力系统发出一声嗡鸣后宣告失灵，托尼紧急召唤出战甲并让贾维斯去开启备用电力系统，史蒂夫和山姆拿上装备冲出门，暗淡的光线下他们只能看见一个矫健的身影迅速从走廊的另一头靠近，一路轻松如切菜地撂倒了每个企图阻拦的神盾特工。  
山姆手中的枪和托尼的掌心炮已经锁定了目标，而备用电源在此时接通，一条闪闪发亮的铁臂让史蒂夫·罗杰斯瞬间调转了盾的方向，一把将托尼和山姆掀飞。  
“巴基！”  
“谁他妈是巴基！”  
“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”  
“你是我的任务。”  
“你的任务是什么？”  
对答如流的资产卡壳了两秒，下意识舔了舔嘴唇。他这次没有戴面罩，美国队长的蓝眼睛紧盯着他的动作，好像那截湿漉漉的粉红色舌头是能把夺命的刀。  
“我要……偷你的心。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们拥有一种奇怪的合体超能力。只要那双蓝眼睛与绿眼睛正在对视，哪怕世界正在毁灭也不会被注意。  
  
冬日战士的声音不算小，即使在一地特工的哀嚎声里，也足以让各位超级英雄听得清清楚楚。  
一时间全世界安静了两秒，史蒂夫·罗杰斯价值千金的战略大脑跟着停转，耳尖像被谁用刷子抹了把红艳艳的腮红。  
托尼忍不住放肆地笑出了声，抱着自己的肚子直跺脚，山姆则一脸生无可恋地冲他比划着“嘘”，可惜对方笑得正欢权当没听见。  
冬日皱起眉，他分辨得出人类情绪，这个傲慢的小胡子男人是在嘲笑他，绝对。不论是嘲笑他的战略还是嘲笑他的行动计划，这都点燃了他的怒火。  
史蒂夫正支支吾吾地措辞着，顶尖杀手的下一击来得猝不及防。能掀翻卡车的铁臂从他肋骨侧面重重划过，史蒂夫从嘴里尝到了一股血腥味。他就地滚了一圈，受过伤的肋骨一片火辣辣的痛感，他打赌那里绝对留下了淤青。  
“巴基，我们先停手再来讨论下这件事好吗！”  
托尼的笑声更大了一些。资产的绿眼睛被怒火点燃后颜色加深，径直掀翻了逼近咽喉的盾牌——目标的格斗术很出色但绝对没用全力，这是种轻视吗？他也在嘲笑自己能力不够？  
史蒂夫偏头闪过了打向脸颊的拳头，又被冬日战士的左腿重重勾摔在地。攻击者顺势降低重心压了下来，超级战士自身的体重成为了压制目标的最佳武器，而横在史蒂夫咽喉不断攫取氧气的铁手让他难以大幅度挣扎。  
“山姆……”史蒂夫艰难地从牙缝里挤出一个单词，冲着山姆和托尼的方向打了两个手势。好僚机山姆迅速领会了他的意思，拖着托尼跑出了走廊去搬救兵。  
现在走廊里只剩僵持着的冬日战士与美国队长了——那群还在呻吟的特工仿佛直接隐形，这或许是某种合体超能力，只要那双蓝眼睛与绿眼睛沉默对视着，哪怕世界正在毁灭也不会被注意。  
“巴基……”  
“我不是巴基。”  
冬日战士恶狠狠地说，他维持着金属臂的施压力量，右手从武装带上拔出匕首，低头用刀尖在心脏的位置滑动着。  
“你说得对……名字不重要，重要的是……只是你。”  
——这个又大又蠢的金发目标废话真多。  
冬日战士不耐烦地又去看那张脸，金棕色的眉峰，挺直的鼻梁，蝶翼一样颤抖的眼睫毛下是蓝绿色的湿润眼睛，他就那么静静地看着自己好像下一秒就能哭出来。  
那双形状姣好的唇被牙齿咬得充血，脸上的每块皮肤都因缺氧而泛着红，冬日战士皱起眉，他的心脏好像被幼蜂的软刺蛰了，脊柱发麻。  
——他总觉得自己见过这张脸，可爱又总容易红的一张脸。  
“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯……你认识我，长达一生。”  
“不，你是我的任务。”  
冬日战士快速舔了下唇，他扬起匕首快准狠地扎进了目标的胸膛。利刃刺入皮肉的钝响和史蒂夫的闷哼同时响起，刀尖刺入三厘米，鲜血很快染红了一大片衬衫。  
目标的手正在缓慢移动，方向却并不是伤口上的插着的刀。一只手轻柔地握住他的手，另一只手落在他的脸颊。冬日战士瑟缩了一下，感受着对方柔软的指腹蹭过肌肤的奇妙感觉。  
那把匕首因为主人的分心而停止了下压的动作。  
“偷心不是这个意思。”  
一个低沉的女声从背后响起，标准的俄语，甚至不带美国口音。  
冬日战士回过头，他看见一位红发女士手里拿着档案袋，停在离他一米远的位置，示意自己没有武器。  
“我知道你不愿意相信我们。”她把档案袋放到地上踢过来，“克格勃曾经有过同名行动，你自己看。”  
冬日战士松开了匕首，半信半疑地打开档案袋。目标的手还倔强地握着他手腕，由于感受不到杀气，冬日战士选择了无视。  
一分钟后，他表情费解地放下了档案，像是有些纠结地在史蒂夫和娜塔莎之间转来转去。显然，经过思考后冬日战士拔出了他的匕首，甚至好心地替他压住了伤口。  
“任务有误。”他的语气像在汇报又像自言自语，“保护目标生命安全。”  
史蒂夫因为短暂的流血而有些迟钝，他握紧了那只手腕，眼前飞着金星还在追问：“你会留下吗？”  
那双绿眼睛游移着四处看看，轻轻点了下头。  
史蒂夫这才松了口气，去而复返的托尼和山姆拿着绷带和药水凑过来，利落地剪开被然后的T恤，带着伤口的胸肌映进冬日战士的眼睛里，他绷紧嘴角突发制人抢过了绷带和药水，吓得山姆比划着投降手势问他：“嘿哥们！又怎么了！”  
顶着钢铁侠亮起的掌心炮，冬日战士瞪着眼给史蒂夫的胸前抹起了药膏。  
“这颗心是我的。”  
山姆和娜塔莎默默揉了揉酸疼的脸颊，史蒂夫看上去神态急切地想说什么，而托尼迅速捂住了那张嘴，示意他先闭嘴。  
史蒂夫只好安静下来，感受着巴基的指尖在他的胸膛上划来划去。他感到晕眩，难以分辨是因为失血还是因为激动与幸福。  
托尼在一旁咳了咳，摸出平板敲敲打打。一分钟后，贾维斯的声音透过耳机在史蒂夫的耳朵里响起。  
“尊敬的罗杰斯先生，以下内容将由我以Sir的口吻进行转述。如有冒犯，请多原谅。”  
贾维斯还特意模仿了托尼清嗓子的声音。  
“你真是蠢透了。你刚刚是不是想说嗯嗯嗯对对的我的心就是你的？”  
史蒂夫又张开嘴，得到了一个警示眼神。  
“你现在反驳的话小鹿仔一定会起疑心的，忍着。”  
史蒂夫突然觉得心口更闷了。  
“听着，作为情场老手，这个情况再简单不过了。举个你不爱听的例子，假设他不是你的巴基，只是个又辣又倔的棕发甜心……她现在一心想要你的心，这没错吧？你的态度嘛，我们都很了解，你是恨不得把我们几个的心挖出来一起赠送。但他一旦达成了目的，你想过会怎么样吗？”  
药水和血清的双重效用下，伤口的血已经止住了。冬日战士——不，他的巴基——正抿着唇垂下眼替他打着绷带，棕色发色垂下来，发梢扫在自己裸露的肩膀上，有种细微的痒。  
“他绝对会一走了之的。”贾维斯顿了顿继续说，“等到那时候你再亮出狗狗眼，泪汪汪求他也没用了。所以，听我的老冰棍，把你的真情实感咽下去，用点小花招把他留下，这就叫欲擒故纵。”  
“包扎结束，伤口正在愈合。”冬日战士抬眼看他，两个人的眼睛在空中交汇。史蒂夫多么希望他能把所有感情写在眼里，只要巴基看他一眼就能接收那些庞杂的信息，每一条都真挚又恳切。  
可他看不懂，那双绿眼睛里只一潭平静无风的湖。  
史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，他突然很羡慕贾维斯，AI之间传达信息的方式远比人类要高效。  
娜塔莎和山姆扶起史蒂夫，他们回到会议桌前。托尼试图友善地让冬日战士进门，对方的动作因犹豫而显得磨磨蹭蹭，最终被耐心告罄的钢铁侠用装甲踹了一脚。  
——然后他得到了一个严厉的眼刀，托尼翻了个白眼，一反常态地径直离开，甚至贴心地替他们关上了门。  
“愿意和我们聊聊吗？”  
娜塔莎循循善诱，示意他在场的人都没有武器。冬日战士仍然紧抿着唇，像只谨慎打量新环境的猫。  
“愿意和我聊聊吗？只有我。”  
史蒂夫语气温和地提议着，冬日战士一下把脊背挺直，眨眨眼后点了下头。娜塔莎冲着山姆耸耸肩，一前一后地离开了会议室。  
“托尼预料到这点了？”“我看是，这两个人可真要命……”  
“好了，现在只有我们了。”  
“没有‘我们’。”冬日战士反驳着，“你是任务。”  
“那么……你呢？”史蒂夫看着那张脸，尽量不让自己表露出贪婪的神色，“你希望我怎么称呼你？”  
——这是个很难的问题，没有人这么好奇过这个答案。  
棕发男人舔了舔唇。  
“Winter Soldier……或者资产。”  
史蒂夫悄悄攥紧拳头。  
“听着，你想要我的心。那么第一点，不要再把自己当做Winter Soldier或者资产。你有名字，总有一天你会想起来的。”  
“只是代号而已。”他不太明白，“随你。”  
“我会叫你巴基。”史蒂夫的语气比他更倔强，“我希望你也可以认可这个名字。”  
——好吧，一个有点儿蠢的代号搭配一个不怎么聪明的任务目标。  
看着巴基终于点头，史蒂夫松开手扬起微笑。  
“那么我们来聊聊这个任务，你是从管理者那儿得到的任务？”  
“是。”  
“他给了你多久的期限？”  
“他死了，理论上这是个无限期任务，只要达成目标即可。”  
“死了？”  
“我杀的。这也是命令之一。”  
史蒂夫突然开始同情那个任务管理者了。  
“我不明白。”  
巴基主动又说了一句话，这让史蒂夫非常欣慰。  
“哪里不懂？”  
“偷心。如果像资料里说的那样，那是一种社会行为而不是物理意义上的挖出你的心脏……任务无法完成，我不具备社会化任务的能力。”  
巴基就那样一脸迷茫地解释着，但史蒂夫完全能想象到他在海德拉过着怎样被支配的生活。严苛的训练、常人难以忍受的痛苦、一次次加强力度后的评估与洗脑……  
他的鼻腔酸涩得厉害，脸上却仍然在笑。史蒂夫挪了挪椅子靠近巴基，斟酌着说。  
“我了解。你觉得那样的任务无法被量化，难以评估是否完成。其实人们会借用一种更直观的方式来体现自己的心是否被对方偷走……那就是吻。”  
“对，吻。每当你做得好的时候，我会给你一个吻，累计到十个的时候，就可以换到我的心。”  
巴基点点头，这听上去很有道理。就像每当他干掉一百个任务目标，佐拉都会调低电击力度一样。  
“那什么是吻？”  
史蒂夫看着他浑身绷紧的肌肉和攥紧的左手，吐了口气，义无反顾地凑到人形武器的额头上亲了一下。  
“这就是吻。不管落点会不会变化，如果我用嘴唇碰了你的皮肤，那就是一个吻。”  
——他不排斥这个感觉，这实在……很轻，很温和，结束得也很快。  
战略大师迅速再次提问。  
“那么我吻你的话，算在数额里吗？”  
史蒂夫十分感动并异常艰难地拒绝了他。  
“不，巴基，那是作弊行为。是你要偷我的心，所以你不可以吻我，必须我主动吻你。”  
“……那刚刚的吻可以算吗？”  
“……好吧，可以，那你的目标还剩九个。”  
巴基点点头。  
史蒂夫磨蹭着从他面前退开，墙体上的玻璃外站着戴上了墨镜的托尼。他面无表情地举起了手里的电子屏，上面打着一句话：  
“好样的，原来老处男还会超常发挥。”  
看着巴基玻璃一样透彻的绿眼睛，史蒂夫决定把无耻贯彻到底。  



	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫醒得很早，但巴基比他醒得还早，好像睡眠对他来说是项可有可无的活动。晨光把整间屋子照亮，而巴基仍然蜷缩在一个阳光侵袭不到的墙角，一条腿伸直，另一条腿曲起来。  
一张小小的便签纸被顶在膝盖位置，他抓着短短的铅笔正在写什么，大部分棕发柔软的垂下来，额头上方调皮地翘起一缕。它在阳光下舒展着，成为男人身上唯一的光源。  
史蒂夫无声坐起来，呼吸放缓，凝视着他。  
  
资产——噢，目标说自己要学会接受新名字——巴基正在做一项很简单的工作，细化任务并列出详细清单。  
他难得遇见一个不以杀人为目的的任务，根据以往的经验来看，或许这个“偷心行动”更接近一个潜伏任务或者情报任务。那么自己的行动该戒骄戒躁，以免引起目标的反感。  
距离目标承诺的十个吻还差九个。  
一天共有24小时，抛去最短维持身体机能的睡眠后还剩18小时，划分成早中晚三个时间段，可以安排成一天各取得三枚吻，三天即可完成任务。  
“给。”  
一只白色的马克杯递到他面前，里面的液体是白色的，还冒着热气。巴基抬头看了看史蒂夫，又疑惑地看了看杯子。鼻翼翕动着几下，他不太明白这是什么，也不太明白目标为什么判定他需要这个。  
“牛奶。”史蒂夫贴心地解释着，冲他摇了摇手里的黑色马克杯，“大厦的人都有早起喝热牛奶的习惯，你可以试试，我保证你不会讨厌这个味道。”  
巴基接过来，伸出舌头尝了尝——没有威胁——那双温和的蓝眼睛正看着他，或许这是任务中的一环？  
他顺从地喝完整杯，在对方如释重负的笑意下舔了舔嘴唇。这个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的目标真是个怪人，他远比自己要更了解自己——牛奶的味道他不讨厌，甚至算得上喜欢。  
“在写什么？介意我看看吗？”  
巴基歪头看他，像是在仔细考量，那双眼睛在他脸上转了转，最终还是施舍似的把纸条往外拽了拽。  
任务目标：早中晚要各自取得一个吻  
任务行动：？  
史蒂夫忍不住摸了摸鼻子，看来这个任务给巴基带来了不少的困惑。  
“是任务计划。”巴基说，“但我想了很久还是不太明白……我做什么你才会吻我？”  
史蒂夫看着那张脸，喉头上下滚动着。属于冬日战士的凛冽杀意好像随着面罩的掉落一起消失无踪，他的轮廓和多年前的中士没什么差别。有些杂乱的棕眉，层层叠叠的笑纹连接着眉尾与眼角，在阴影中仍然亮晶晶的灰蓝双眼直白地看着他，柔软的双唇半抿，因为刚喝了牛奶的缘故而覆着一层水光。  
他很认真地在请教这个问题，而史蒂夫只觉得有只柔软的猫爪在他心脏上踩来踩去的……“忍耐”真的太难了。他把手心盖在巴基的后颈将他拉向自己，克制地犹豫了半秒后，还是把唇印在了他眉心。  
“这是一个奖励。”史蒂夫的声音带着低哑，“你在认真解决问题，并且坦诚地向我求助。至于其他可以获得吻的途径，我暂时还不能告诉你。”  
——因为这个问题根本就无解，只要巴基出现在他面前，史蒂夫就按捺不住想拥抱他和亲吻他的心情。哪怕是巴基正把他按在地上揍，这想法仍然不会发生变化。  
失而复得的人永远能粉碎铠甲。  
巴基点了点头，这是一个行之有效的试探，目标很明显表示了合作的态度，后续战略方案本来就该有自己负责。  
史蒂夫看着他蜷缩的样子，在心里叹气。巴基对睡在哪里似乎并不在意，昨晚他顶着伙伴们的口哨声邀请巴基来自己房间睡觉，他只是点点头就跟着过来了。史蒂夫本想把床让出来——或者至少让出一半，但他进了门就直挺挺地找了个墙角坐下来，连武器都没摘就闭上了眼。  
尖锐的疼痛在史蒂夫的心里炸起，他花了快一小时引导着巴基放松下来，至少学会平躺。这个提议被接受了，但巴基拒绝那张不算柔软的大床，他惊恐的眼神仿佛在看一只能吞掉自己的怪物。史蒂夫只好收拾出两套床品在墙边陪他一起打地铺——相隔一米，这情境挺熟悉，小时候在巴基家里他们干过。  
那缕翘起来的头发随着巴基点头的动作在空中晃了晃，史蒂夫盯着它，清了下嗓子。  
“我能帮你整理下头发吗？”  
——他不确定这个动作会不会激起巴基的自我保护机制。但他确实很想念那头柔软棕发穿过发丝的触感，那温柔得像场旧梦。  
巴基转了转眼睛。  
“可以用吻来换。”  
史蒂夫忍不住笑了。他想巴基总是这么聪明，即使海德拉一次又一次清洗他的大脑，可是总有些印记是刻在灵魂里，哪怕灵魂被重击成斑驳的碎片，也总有一些东西是跨越风雪不会改变的。  
“很抱歉，打扰二位。”  
贾维斯的声音从天花板响起来，巴基猛地弹跳起来，表情冷峻，武装带上的匕首和手枪像变魔法一样出现在他手里。史蒂夫连忙安抚住他，简单介绍了一些贾维斯。好在他对科技的接受度良好，很快收敛了敌意。  
“有什么事？”  
“B级任务，银行抢劫，十二位人质。”贾维斯言简意赅地进行通知，“小队已集结，复仇者联盟带队人选定为您，队长。”  
“托尼他们都没空吗？”史蒂夫抓起衣服往身上套着，难得对任务起了些抵触心理。  
“事实上Sir并没有什么要紧事，是他推荐的您。理由是‘不要让那个没有定力的老冰棍在温柔乡沉溺太久，容易破功’。”  
史蒂夫头疼地叹了口气，托尼是对的。  
巴基不太理解这句话，不管是“老冰棍”还是“温柔乡”，他有理由怀疑这是神盾局内部的专业术语。  
“好了巴基，我会尽快回来的。”史蒂夫穿好战斗服，诚恳地看着他，“我想你不会悄悄离开的。”  
他点点头。  
“别担心，你会有足够的自由，只是就……别产生流血冲突，大家对你没有敌意的。”  
巴基也不太理解为什么史蒂夫会觉得自己“闷”。他的生命总是与孤独密切相连，海德拉的同党们忌惮他，总是离他远远的。研究员和管理者也从不和他交谈，很多时候他都听不懂那些讨论。作为资产和武器，他只明白服从。  
不过史蒂夫·罗杰斯总是对的。  
“好。”  
巴基没发现自己这么容易就相信了他，但他发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯笑起来的时候……他总是头皮发麻，不会引起痛苦的那种。  
  
史蒂夫离开的第56分钟，巴基有些不自在地在屋里踱步。把整个屋子的数据都记熟以后，他往门的位置看了看。那是扇非常普通的木门，他朝那里走过去，观察着。  
没有红外线，没有伏击，连最简单的门锁都没有上。  
这和以往他的生活状态不一样——他们，海德拉的人们，从不允许他靠近门或者窗子，每一次尝试都会带来痛苦的代价，尽管他连“逃跑”这个概念都没有，但那些人似乎以“抓住他的错误并进行惩罚”为乐。  
头顶响起了一段舒缓的音乐，这让他警觉得向上望。  
“是我，巴恩斯先生，大厦的智能管家贾维斯。我注意到你在队长房间的门口徘徊了2分48秒，我认为你有困惑。不介意的话，我可以提供一些帮助，例如为你解说大厦内部结构并提供一些小建议。”  
“……他说，不要悄悄离开这里。”巴基沉默了一会儿才回答，“是指房间吗？如果我离开这个房间，他会……觉得失望？”  
“我想不是的，巴恩斯先生。”贾维斯的声音始终很温和，“队长并不是特指这个房间，至少我认为在整个大厦中，你拥有绝对的自由。假如你打算离开大厦，我很抱歉我需要遵守Sir的命令将你拦下，因为海德拉一定在全力追捕你。”  
“那么……那个红头发的姑娘在哪？”  
“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫探员正在自己的房间休息，如果你想要去找她聊聊，这是路线图。”  
贾维斯把投影打在巴基的眼前。他扫了一眼，犹豫地看向天花板：“我应该向你道谢。”  
“不客气，巴恩斯先生，很高兴可以帮到您。”  
  
“嘿，昨晚一切都好？没发生什么激烈的吧？”  
“山姆，我觉得你的玩笑不怀好意。”  
史蒂夫结束任务，回到公共区域给自己倒了满满一杯凉水灌了下去。劫匪很不讲道理，负责谈判的人员因为华盛顿糟糕的交通而出了车祸，他只好临时顶替上去，谈得口干舌燥也没能避免一场交锋。  
“或许山姆的意思只是希望你们昨晚没有打起来。”  
班纳在一旁敲着电脑，难得搭腔一句。  
“没错我就是个意思，是你的想法太复杂，队长。”  
史蒂夫举着水杯长长叹了口气。  
“说起来，我要向你们两个请教一个问题。”  
山姆和班纳对视了一眼，同时涌上些不好的预感。  
“什么问题？”  
“我不擅长恋爱。”美国队长十分坦诚，“过去我们之间常常靠他引导我怎么做来维持这段关系，但现在他也不记得了……我不认为我能做好，但我必须趁这个机会把他留下来。”  
班纳和山姆两个人默契地沉默了五秒钟。  
“我不认为我的七个博士学位里有‘恋爱’这一门学科。”  
“我认为你在报复我刚刚开的玩笑。”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯露出了“你们怎么可以这样质疑我”的正直表情。  
“老天，复仇者联盟里的情场老手有那——么多。”山姆在空中比划着，“我怀疑你就算问旺达都比问我和布鲁斯要强，兄弟。”  
“她还小呢……”  
“你以为现在还是七十年吗？”山姆摇摇头，“等她和皮特罗意大利的任务回来以后，你可以请教请教她，女孩在感情上总是要更细腻一点的。”  
“好吧，总之……我先去看看巴基。”  
“队长。”贾维斯的声音响了起来，“巴恩斯先生不在房间，他去找了罗曼诺夫探员，现在两个人在训练室。”  
“训练室？他们在做什么？”  
“对打。”  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

那头红发像一把能烧穿铁门的大火。  
巴基知道自己的记忆正在复苏，每过一天，那些叫嚣着盘旋在脑海里的碎片都会更安静，轻飘飘伏在地面上，像一幅能自我还原的拼图，在原本荒芜杂乱的大脑里逐渐延伸出一张动人的画。  
他在昨夜的梦里见到了有着红发的漂亮女孩，模样远比现在更年轻。紧接着是一阵信号不好的扭曲画面，他成为冬兵后再遇见她，毫不留情地给她一颗无膛线的苏联子弹，隔着那具身体杀死了目标。  
——这大概……很过分。巴基没意识到自己开始用普遍的道德标准来衡量过去的行为，他的第一反应是该去和那个女孩道歉……娜塔莎，一个在俄语中有祝福寓意的好名字，可惜自己曾带给她的是一场无法弥补的苦难。  
  
顶级杀手的潜入毫无声息，娜塔莎从浴室走出来的时候才打开了客厅的灯。穿了一身黑衣服的巴基端正地坐在小沙发里，双手平放在膝盖，面无表情地看向她。  
“好吧，欢迎光临。”  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，把身上的浴巾裹得更紧了一些。虽然她穿好了内衣，但规避醋意大发的美国队长总能减少些麻烦。娜塔莎转进卧室打开衣柜，一边试图打破屋里诡异的沉默。  
“我猜你做不出走错房间的这种蠢事。所以，找我什么事？”  
“你的名字是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
“是的，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”她迅速换好一身训练服，倚着门框看他，脸上有种很淡的笑意，说不上是怀念还是惋惜，“现在我们知道了彼此的名字，这是个交朋友的好开始。”  
那双绿眼睛看向她，柔软的嘴唇动了动。  
“我们曾经认识。”  
巴基用了低沉的俄语，这让娜塔莎站直，用审视的目光看向他。  
“你恢复得比我想象中好多了。你记起了什么？”  
“更年轻的一小部分，以及我曾带给你伤害的那部分。”巴基弯下腰，用手撑着额头，“我得说这个，抱歉……不管那时候我的意志是不是自由的，伤害都是由我造成的。”  
娜塔莎叹着气向他走过来，她把他拉向自己，让这个迷茫的灵魂靠在她腰间，手在那头棕发上轻柔地揉着。  
“那没什么詹姆斯，我真诚地原谅你。等你完全恢复记忆的时候就会明白……我不可能记恨你的，无论你做过什么。”  
——这种滋味很好，温柔得像朵云从脚底漫上来，包裹住他的躯体和灵魂。巴基知道自己做错过很多事情，那些罪孽大多数无法弥补。比如霍华德夫妇，比如海德拉名单上所有无辜的人。  
亲口得到一句原谅对他来说意义深重。  
“……谢谢。”  
他吞咽着，喉咙发疼。娜塔莎坐在旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你还有别的事情想问，对吗？我猜上一任管理者的命令让你很困惑，和史蒂夫相处得还好吗？”  
“还好。”巴基点头，舔着嘴唇，“他很好，我很……自由，牛奶也很好喝。”  
“当然了，他总是这么招人喜欢。”娜塔莎把“招人喜欢”两个字读得很重，似乎带着点儿咬牙切齿，“那么任务呢？完成得怎么样？”  
巴基的眼神盯在虚空里的某一点，罕见得感受到了一些……不好意思？这种情绪很陌生，让他觉得……难以启齿。  
“任务是十个吻，现在还差八个。”  
“哈，他居然忍得住。”娜塔莎嘟囔着，看向巴基努力思考的那一张脸。有些杂乱的棕眉拧着，眼睛亮晶晶的，鼻翼因为情绪而不自觉翕动着，嘴唇抿起来又放松，唇色加深。  
“那么你想要什么？”  
“我觉得……你看上去是很受欢迎的类型。”巴基的眼神闪烁着，“可以教我吗？怎么才能让史蒂夫多吻我几次？”  
娜塔莎面对那张坦诚的脸，忍了三秒钟，还是没忍住靠在沙发背上大笑起来。  
巴基肉眼可见地紧张起来了。他肌肉绷紧，不知道自己说错了什么，眼神四处乱瞟，丈量着现在的位置距离门还有多远，他大概五秒钟之内就能夺门而逃，或许请教娜塔莎不是个好主意……  
“别紧张。”娜塔莎冲他眨眼，“我有个好主意。”  
“什么？”  
“去训练室，和我打一架。”  
  
史蒂夫听了贾维斯的话，以四倍的速度消失在了山姆和班纳面前。  
“娜塔莎会和巴基打架？”山姆重复了一遍，“我总觉得这里面有蹊跷。”  
“娜特是个温柔善良的女孩，况且她看上去和巴恩斯先生有私交。”  
“想去看热闹？”  
“当然。”班纳关上电脑。  
于是他们也跟着跑了下去，山姆还顺手从架子上抱了一罐新鲜出炉的爆米花。  
“嘿，你们来得正好，快帮我看看这个要怎么解开。”史蒂夫皱着眉，一边在复杂的按钮上尝试着一边抬头看娜塔莎和巴基的战局。他们开了一间封闭式的全透明战斗训练室，非对打双方只能在外面看着，无法干涉。  
“哇，娜塔莎这是动真格的？”  
山姆盯着两人的过招，和班纳交换了一个眼神。  
复仇者大厦的训练室他们都不陌生，没有任务的时候也时常会来用对打的方式加强训练。超级英雄之间一样会有好胜心，刚开始这场训练还仅限于几个雄性，他们默契的认为不带上旺达和娜塔莎是一种“绅士风度”，直到两个姑娘杀气腾腾地闯进来刷新了虚拟格斗场的最快通关记录。  
后来的双人对打里时常会出现娜塔莎的身影，旺达的超能力很难有敌手，不过娜塔莎的格斗术和匕首却让其他人都获益匪浅。山姆、班纳甚至是史蒂夫都曾经和她打过几场，他们明白红发女特工一向在训练里点到为止，但现在显然不是这么个局面——  
“砰。”  
机械臂砸到地上发出沉闷的声响，娜塔莎用大腿绞杀放倒了巴基。两条包裹在皮裤的长腿带着十足的爆发力横在巴基的喉咙上，他的脸颊泛起一大片窒息的红，张着嘴，双手抓在地板上。那很痛苦，但巴基没有任何反抗的意思，不然以超级战士的身体素质和那根胳膊，把娜塔莎甩飞简直轻而易举。  
“怎么回事？你看詹姆斯的右臂——有伤口，流血了，娜塔莎左手的手腕上绑着小刀。他怎么惹到娜塔莎了？”  
山姆啧了两声，他不太明白事情为什么发展成这样，显然班纳也有同样的疑惑。  
“巴基曾经在娜塔莎的小腹上射过一枪，子弹穿透了她打死了目标，留下了一个难以祛除的疤痕让她这辈子都和比基尼无缘。”史蒂夫更加焦急地试着开门，但错误的警报声一声连着一声，该死的智能产物。“或许是巴基的回归让娜塔莎开启了记仇模式。”  
“这仇可不浅，而且看上去巴基承认他的确有错，不然娜塔莎不会这么轻易地伤到他。我来试试吧，队长。”  
班纳推了推眼镜，接手了智能门锁的破解工作。训练室内的娜塔莎抬眼看过来，唇角没有一丝弧度，绿眼睛也冷得像冰。她在巴基窒息的边缘松开了他，男人半靠着墙体不断咳嗽，娜塔莎退开两步又飞踢过来把他踹翻在地，掐着他的脖子把巴基拎了起来，小刀的尖端抵在巴基的小腹上，看上去打算在疤痕的同样位置给他捅上一刀。  
“不必了班纳。”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，抄起盾牌用蛮力砸开了锁。玻璃门吱嘎一声卡住，两秒后自动开启，史蒂夫举着盾牌冲到了两人中央，轻松地格挡开娜塔莎把巴基护在身后。  
“我劝你不要干扰我们之间的事，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎挥了挥小刀，“这是他自己提出来的，认错道歉而已。”  
“他没有错。”史蒂夫将眉头皱得死紧，“娜塔莎，你应该理解他。巴基是无辜的，他只是被当作了武器，你该恨的是下命令的海德拉。”  
“我当然也恨他们，我杀的海德拉并不少。但——”娜塔莎歪头，“就像摘花的时候被刺扎了一下，我生气了就把刺拔掉，有什么不对？你自己道德标杆当久了，别拿那套标准来要求我”  
史蒂夫回头看了一眼巴基，看向他灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“……那你该恨我。”他转过来，淡淡地说，“是我没有抓住他的手，我是罪魁祸首。如果这伤你想还，还在我身上吧。”  
娜塔莎的眼神在史蒂夫脸上转了一圈，又绕过他的肩头去看巴基。她看到那张脸上的神情和此前是那么不同，好像无人问津的冰层被凿开了一个洞，暖融融的阳光落在冷得刺骨的海水上，显得格外让人贪恋。  
“史蒂夫……”  
被叫之人回过头。  
“你……不必为了我做这个，我是有错的。”  
巴基垂下眼帘的那一刻，史蒂夫狠狠撞了上来，这一次的吻落在唇上，和之前的两个都不一样。温热的唇覆盖在他唇上，挤压轻咬，急躁又冒进。巴基一瞬间瞳孔紧缩手足无措，能轻易杀人的手犹豫着落在史蒂夫肩头。  
“可是……”  
接吻的瞬间，巴基喘着气小声说着。可紧接着又是一个吻，这次史蒂夫叩开了他的齿关，用一个热切的深吻打断了他的话。巴基愣了将近十秒钟，这对战士来说是个致命错误。  
他决定推开眼前这个吻上了瘾的目标。  
“可是……”  
第三个吻也发生了，巴基被吻得昏头转向，这体验对他来说太新奇了，实在是难以招架。  
“可是……其实她没生我气。”这个吻持续了太长，巴基回过神断断续续地说，“这是娜塔莎教我来骗吻的方法，让我挨打别还手……而且你今天超额了。”  
“什……什么？”  
等史蒂夫回过神，娜塔莎已经走到门外和山姆他们站在一起了，甚至还非常悠闲地抓了一把爆米花吃。  
“嘿男孩们，知道爆米花什么味道吗？”  
“知道。”山姆冷静地也抓了一把，“老冰棍狗粮的味道。”  
TBC  
————————————————  
巴基：诚心求教  
娜塔莎：我来教你如何当一个爱情骗子  
史蒂夫：当场上当  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

山姆翻着白眼把巴基带出了房间，充当临时医疗兵的班纳也被劝了出去。在史蒂夫的坚持下，他们俩负责去医疗室给巴基简单包扎。  
“你简直像个护崽过头的老母鸡。”娜塔莎摇摇头，坐在长椅上看他，“我保证那些割出来伤口连5毫米都没有，以血清的能力，十分钟之内就能消失干净。”  
“可那总会疼。”史蒂夫抬眼，“血清的确能加快愈合，但无法减轻的伤口产生时的痛苦，有药物的帮助总能更好。”  
娜塔莎酝酿了几秒，还是把那句“他是个战士不是个娇滴滴的莺鸟”咽了下去。  
史蒂夫沉默了几秒，叹气。  
“娜特，我想不通。”  
“这有什么值得困惑的？”娜塔莎很不理解，“他来找我，和我道歉，我原谅了他。他希望得到帮助，询问我怎么能多取得几个吻，所以我告诉了他。”  
“我不懂，你也希望巴基能留在这里。”史蒂夫看着娜塔莎的眼睛，“那你为什么会帮他，要知道越早完成十个吻他就会越快离开这儿……”  
“耶稣基督啊！”娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛，“你竟然真是这么以为的？我还以为这只是你难得的小情趣，你可真是蠢得可以。”  
面对着史蒂夫那张英俊里带着迷茫的脸，娜塔莎感到一阵无力。她用指尖敲着太阳穴，组织了一下语言。  
“听着，巴基的大脑在恢复，远比我们想象得好。他的信念开始动摇了，而且在不自觉亲近你，相信你。”  
史蒂夫抿着唇，像在思考。  
娜塔莎叹气：“真正解决问题的办法从来不是利用这个鬼任务留住他，而是让他回忆起你。”  
“我并没有信心，过去的记忆大概会刺激到他的大脑……我无法承受Winter Soldier再次出现的代价。”  
“那就让他重新爱上你。”娜塔莎的声音慵懒里带着坚定，“我觉得你做得到。而且——”  
“什么？”  
“我一直认为幸运是有恒定值的。你们已经吃过很多苦了，所以我相信未来会走向光明。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“没必要忍耐冲动，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎冲他笑，“我知道你有多想去吻他，而且我敢打赌，他也喜欢那个。”  
“好了铁臂芭比，你的伤口已经妥善处理过了。”山姆把药水放到一边，“队长对你真是小心过头。”  
巴基闭紧嘴巴，仔细打量着周围环境——医疗水平远比海德拉要优秀，临时扮演医生角色的“班纳”比左拉温柔得多。没有刺入身体的奇怪针管也没有毫无缘由的掌捆，他甚至贴心地询问自己的感受，这让巴基感到很新奇。  
要知道娜塔莎划下的伤口真的不值一提，甚至不如海德拉在他身上采取血样时的下的手重，可班纳认真地把绷带缠了两圈，还在肱二头肌上打了个蝴蝶结。  
“呃。”他迷茫地看着那个绳结，“谢谢。”  
“别客气，我们对你没有敌意，你可以尝试习惯这种不带有威胁的触碰。”班纳笑得很温和，“那个绿色的大家伙能感受到你的紧张和自卑，但那没什么，复仇者联盟里每个人都是怪咖。”  
山姆耸了耸肩。  
“我听过你的不少故事，不论是英雄中士还是幽灵杀手。不过那些故事都和队长说的不一样，我当然更相信他，所以——欢迎来到这儿，哥们。希望这句话说得还不算晚。”  
巴基看向山姆，被看的人在心里大声叹气。队长说过很难有人能拒绝他的眼睛，这的确是实话。  
“需要我做些什么？想吃什么或者拿点饮料，乐意效劳。”  
“你说队长讲过我的故事，以及……他对我小心过头。”巴基重复着这两句话，“我想知道更多。他对所有……朋友都是这样吗？”  
山姆瞪大眼睛，嘴角撇着摇头。  
“错误答案，巴恩斯。上次我在试飞新装备的时候把脚腕摔骨折了，他来病房看我的时候居然批评我降落点选得不够安全。”  
“还有上上次托尼在大战外星怪物的时候不小心被酸液击穿盔甲并腐蚀了一小块右臂，他居然认为是托尼非要在战甲里穿高定西装而不是战斗服所以这是他自找的。”  
班纳在一旁补充。  
“噢，噢，还有上个月！”山姆比划着，“银发小子马上就回来了，你们会认识的，他是个跑的很快的怪家伙……上个月的C97任务是他第一次利用超能力打群架吧，其实完成得挺不错。不过脸上还是被打了一拳，队长居然罚了他每天多加两组格斗训练，他才二十岁！我都担心那小子要累出病。”  
巴基不解地歪着头。他们所说的队长显然就是美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但从班纳和山姆的话里……他的形象和自己所了解的又是如此不同。  
冷酷、严苛、十足的领导者风范。可他对待自己——一个原本强大听话的人形武器——却小心得像穷人家的孩子攒了好久的零钱才买到的一块糖果。  
他想起那些叹息，落在额头和脸颊的轻啄，还有训练室里又急又重的、近乎攻击一样的吻。那个高大的金发男人站在自己面前时从来都不像个超级英雄，他隐藏在肌肉之下的灵魂似乎比自己更加易碎。  
“你对他是不同的。”班纳说，“我不知道你现在记起了多少，但至少你不再把他当做敌人了对么？”  
巴基迟疑地点了下头，他抿着唇沉默很久，最终在班纳和山姆的无声鼓励下继续沟通。  
“他在训练室……说他才是罪魁祸首，说如果娜塔莎想要还回来，应该还在他身上。”巴基顿了顿，“他说没有抓住我的手那刻，表情非常难过。可我不记得……我们认识很久了吗？”  
“噢，老天。”山姆捏了捏鼻梁，“如果我是个妞，现在一定哗哗在掉眼泪。”  
“我猜你对自己的过去还不太了解。”班纳打开随身的电脑，调出史密斯森尼博物馆的那段影像，“你可以看看这个。”  
“我不确定那是个好主意。假如受到刺激，Winter Soldier人格有可能会再次出现，会对你们造成危害。”  
“不用担心。”班纳推了推眼镜，“需要的话，浩克人格可以摆平一切。”  
巴基在医疗室待的时间有点儿长。史蒂夫在自己的房间里转了几圈，心情有些焦躁。  
“山姆和班纳能照顾好他的。”他嘟囔着，像在说服自己，“时间不早了，我可以做一点儿吃的等他回来。”  
史蒂夫走进厨房，掌心扣在裤袋的边线上搓了搓。他其实不擅长做饭，不管是在布鲁克林时代还是军营里，巴基总是照顾他的那个，好像生活里没什么难得倒他。  
而现在一切都颠倒了，巴恩斯家那个擅长摆平一切的小绅士成了对世界感到迷茫棘手的冬日战士，是时候让当初那个总被保护的小豆芽做点什么。  
史蒂夫从冰柜里拿出功能饮料和两根曲奇口味的蛋白棒，这对超级战士而言不过是开胃零食，巴基值得更好的，而他当下能给予的最好的……  
搜刮了一下各个柜子并权衡过自己的厨艺水平后，史蒂夫选择了经典口味的意大利面。  
烧水、加入海盐和橄榄油，偏硬质的面条在水里起起伏伏，他用一个铁勺在水里搅动着，思维飞到了遥远的时光另一边。  
巴基也不是生来就有好厨艺，男孩们总对下厨房这件事充满了抵触心理。不过那时候的史蒂夫太没用了，弱不禁风又倔得要命，即使巴恩斯夫妇乐意邀请他来吃每一顿饭，史蒂夫也经常想各种理由推脱。  
他总觉得自己不应该打扰那样美满的家。  
面条被沥干水分盛出来，他撕开一包速食酱料翻炒着，浓郁的番茄汤汁包裹着猪肉碎在锅里滋滋作响。  
后来……巴基就时常带一些做好的饭菜来他家分享，意大利面也是其中一种。他信誓旦旦地说自己从妈妈那里掌握了所有诀窍，结果第一次下厨的时候煮的时间太短，面条硬得像是锡纸卷成的棒，而酱汁又炒得过了火，糊味在整个屋子飘。  
他记得那时候巴基的脸有多红，简直比番茄酱汁的颜色更浓郁。那时候的史蒂夫憋着笑努力吃完了一整盘，眨着真诚的蓝眼睛夸奖那个糟糕的味道。  
史蒂夫的脸上带着笑意把酱汁倒在面条上，洒了一点芝士碎和香芹。他端着盘子走出厨房的时候，久等未归的人已经乖乖坐在餐桌旁边，功能饮料的杯子已经空了，能量棒的包装袋也扔进了垃圾桶，他正叼着能量棒的尾端，闻到香味后抬眼看过来，像只隐藏了耳朵的警觉小猫。  
“嘿。”他和巴基打招呼，“伤口不疼了？希望你喜欢这个，口味应该不至于太难吃，这个品牌还挺受欢迎。”  
巴基的确饿了，巨大的心情波动总会消耗能量，他接过史蒂夫递过来的叉子，不太熟练地把面条卷起来送进嘴里，眼睛紧盯着史蒂夫快速咀嚼着。  
超级战士的行动力让这顿晚饭的时间缩短到不可思议，巴基放下叉子，嘴角残留了一点儿他没注意到的酱料。  
“我搞砸了。”  
“什么？”  
“班纳给我看了影片。”巴基看着他，“我们曾经是非常好的朋友，然后……任务、雪山、火车……那不是你的错。”  
巴基眨眨眼，回忆着娜塔莎曾做的动作。他站起来，绕到桌子的另一侧，迟疑地把手放在那头短短的金发上揉了揉。  
“如果你一定认为你有错……我原谅你。”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，努力咽下喉咙处并不存在的肿块，眨掉那些淤积在眼角的懦弱情绪，站起来将巴基圈在怀里。  
他不安地动了动，但很快安静下来，透亮的眼睛像倒映着极光的伊纳里湖。  
“娜塔莎说，你喜欢这个。”史蒂夫和巴基额头相抵，温热的气息扑过来，拇指蹭过那块残留的酱料。  
“……什么？”  
“吻。”他又凑近了一点儿，近到巴基能数清那些金棕色的睫毛，“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜……”  
那个字眼淹没在另一个吻里，史蒂夫的手按在巴基的后颈，一点点用唇舌品尝着他灵魂深处的苦涩。这个吻太安静了，巴基闭上眼睛，小幅度蹭了蹭史蒂夫的鼻梁。  
——还剩多少个吻？巴基迷迷糊糊地问自己，但他猜……从这一刻开始，答案没那么重要了。 


	6. Chapter 6

巴基很快发现史蒂夫多了一个坏习惯。  
他边吻着自己边向前迈着步子，而对于被吻还不甚精通的冬日战士只好被动地跟着后退，很快被目标抵在了墙上。  
——气氛好像不太对。巴基想着，敏锐的感官报告着他在升温。或许不止体温，他的心跳、呼吸甚至是肾上腺素的数值都在增加。  
他觉得……渴，鉴于史蒂夫正在和他进行唾液交换，那么这种渴并不来自生理上。可他真的口干舌燥，即使冰冷的墙紧紧贴着后背，凉意却根本传达不过来，仿佛一瞬间就被高温蒸发得干干净净。  
有只手顺着他的衣服下摆钻了进来——手心很热，远比他的体温更烫，这让巴基忍不住发抖。他疑惑地轻轻推了一把，但史蒂夫的手显然有自己的想法，他拨弄开巴基的手，继续坚定地顺着人鱼线往上摸。  
巴基穿得很薄，但大厦的恒温系统对他来说还是有些热了，光洁的皮肤上有一层细密的汗珠，摸上去的手感有种让他着迷的情色。  
“这不是吻……”巴基在他唇间呢喃着，“你在作弊。”  
“不，这是吻。”史蒂夫笑着，胸腔的震动传到巴基身上，他甚至把另一只手也放了上来，“这是吻的延伸动作，相信我巴克，你会喜欢的……”  
楼下传来一阵嘈杂的声响，似乎还夹杂着几声欢呼，不过他们顾不上。史蒂夫忙着进一步欺负巴基，而巴基忙着在“用铁臂把他锤开”和“告诫自己冷静对待”中左右犹豫。  
然后是一阵破风声，伴随着一个青年男子的声音。  
“队长你看我和旺达给你带了……呃……”  
站在门口的皮特罗把自己的话咽了下去，噎得他胸腔隐隐发疼。他现在的样子一定滑稽得要命，怀里抱着个满满当当的购物袋站在史蒂夫·罗杰斯——他又爱又怕的队长——房间门前，眼睁睁看着那个肌肉发达的背影把另一个人怼在墙上亲。  
史蒂夫当然听出了皮特罗的声音，他叹息一声松开了手也松开了巴基，转过身来满意正义地擦了擦嘴唇。好像他刚刚是在研究对敌战略而不是忙着把一旁的棕发男人吻得面红耳赤难以呼吸。  
看清了被吻对象后，皮特罗的表情显得更惊恐了，耀眼的银发仿佛根根竖立起来，像台老旧的、正努力用电线搜索信号的电视机。  
“皮特罗。”史蒂夫压低了嗓音叫他，指指被撞开的门，“你违反了两条规则。一，不能在大厦内部使用超能力；二，没有敲门就进了房间。”  
皮特罗哆嗦了一下，很好，这果然还是他熟悉的队长。他沉默地把购物袋放在门旁边的柜子上，老实地后撤一大步。  
“你们……继续，我去找克林特补补课，离开的这两周究竟发生了什么……”  
“等等，皮特罗。”  
“我会自觉去做加训的！”  
“不是。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我是想问你旺达在那儿，我有事找她。”  
“噢，旺达在楼下。我们这次出任务的时候结识了一个新朋友，瓦坎达的公主苏睿殿下，她现在是旺达的好闺蜜了，旺达正在给大家介绍她。”  
“很好，旺达的确需要多交些朋友。”史蒂夫像个大家长一样欣慰地点点头，“谢谢你，没有其他事了。”  
皮特罗瞬间在门前消失了。  
  
史蒂夫回过头，巴基仍然靠着墙站着。他垂着头，久没修剪的棕发垂下来，那只刚刚紧握的右手现在正蹭着自己发红的唇瓣，好像还不太明白刚才究竟发生了什么。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫走过来，替他把碎发撩到耳后，“介意去见见新朋友吗？”  
“……旺达？听名字是个可爱的女孩。”  
“嗯，是你曾经会喜欢的类型。”  
“我曾经很……花心？网站上说，中士很受女孩子欢迎。”  
史蒂夫的指尖抚摸着那双绿眼睛的眼尾，他想网站说得不对……当然不对。  
“只爱一个人也能算花心吗？那这世界上就没有人是忠诚的了。”史蒂夫小声说，“你是个绅士，对待所有女孩都像触碰一枝开得正好的花，但那不是爱，巴基。那不是爱。”  
“那不是爱。”  
巴基眨眨眼，重复着。  
“爱会让人狼狈，让人自卑又惶恐。总觉得自己做得不够好，又怕做得太多太过火。就像……在万里高空走钢丝，心总是悬着，让人感到甜蜜又绝望。”  
巴基不太懂，他再一次皱起眉，舔着嘴唇认真理解这句话。沉默大概持续了半分钟，他用犹豫的、黏黏糊糊的低哑声音问着。  
“那么……我爱你，对么？”  
史蒂夫响亮地吸了下鼻子，亲在他眉心。  
“对，你爱我。而我也爱你。”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基下楼的时候，旺达和苏睿正大声聊着什么，属于少女的尖细嗓音让原本空旷的大厅显得活泼又热闹，直到她们注意到两个默默站在楼梯尽头的人，苏睿和旺达对视了一眼，在彼此的耳朵旁说着什么，很快又是一阵笑声。  
“女士们。”史蒂夫沿用着老掉牙的称呼，“这是詹姆斯·巴恩斯……我的巴基。”  
“呃，嗨。”  
巴基局促地和她们打了招呼，有点儿局促。他对于人际交往仍然十分抵触，光是顶着女孩们灼热的视线不从原地逃跑就已经很难了。  
“你好巴恩斯。”旺达友善地朝他笑，像个热辣的小太阳，“山姆他们已经给我们讲过了，很高兴你能来到这里，我们会很有共同语言的，我和皮特罗非常理解你从九头蛇逃脱的心情。”  
——原来他们就是那对曾经被登记为丢失资产的异能双胞胎。巴基很快回忆起这件事，看向旺达的眼神多了几分温和。  
“我是苏睿，虽然不是复仇者联盟的成员，但有着和他们一致的理想。”旁边更加瘦高的女孩自我介绍着，灵动的眼睛打量着巴基，“你很好，非常好……我是说，多么巧啊旺达，我们刚刚正在讨论。”  
“讨论什么？有关巴基？”  
“苏睿和旺达提出了一种假设，我和托尼认为那很有趣，虽然有风险，但值得一试。”  
班纳朝史蒂夫他们的方向挪动着白板，上面画着一个人类大脑，用不同颜色的马克笔划出不同的区域，标注着他不太理解的生僻词汇。  
“瓦坎达有着远超我们的科技水平。”托尼解释着，语气里明显带有不甘，“苏睿公主，显然，也是一位脑子灵光的天才，而且对于医学类问题有着极强的兴趣。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“你们讨论了巴基的情况？”  
“是的，罗杰斯队长。”苏睿不卑不亢，“我和旺达讨论过，结合她的魔法与瓦坎达的科技能让我们更清楚地了解人类大脑，这或许是除开颅外的另一条手术捷径。”  
巴基看向史蒂夫，眼睛像是被一座篝火点亮。史蒂夫看着他，喉咙发涩。他们都清楚海德拉在巴基的脑子里留下了什么，那该死的十个词能够把一切抹杀干净。  
史蒂夫看向旺达和苏睿，嘴唇动着，神色犹豫。  
“你们俩加起来才三十多岁，而且在那之前没有做过任何实验……巴基的情况很复杂，这太冒险了。”  
巴基张了张嘴。他很少觉得自己“想要什么”，这种近乎自由意志的欲望是不被管理者允许的，但从他逃出来的那刻到现在——仅仅几天时间，他对于“我想”和“我要”的愿望愈加明显。比如他“想史蒂夫”，比如他“要几个吻”，再比如现在……  
“我想试试。”他小声说，像是怕史蒂夫会感到伤心或愤怒，“想试试她们说的那个。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，手落在腰间像是要给孩子们录教育视频。  
“巴基……”  
“啊哈。”旺达重重咳了一声，竖起手，“我知道现在该怎么做！清场，给他们留点儿秘密空间。”  
几位被恩爱光波无差别攻击过的超级英雄纷纷表示赞同并快速离开了大厅。  
史蒂夫哭笑不得地转过来看巴基。  
“我猜这又要成为一个分歧了，对吗？”  
“我们从前也有很多矛盾？”  
“太多了。”史蒂夫摸摸鼻梁，“从我不爱戴围巾开始，一直到成了美国队长后总冲在战线最前，我们平均一天会有三到四个分歧。”  
“最后总是能妥善解决？”  
史蒂夫的瞳色加深，他笑起来，耳根有点儿发红。是的，最后——大多数是夜晚——他们的分歧总会消弭在巴基忍耐不住的呻吟里，不过现在他不打算坦白这个。  
“对，最后总能妥善解决。”  
巴基抿着嘴唇，属于巴恩斯的灵魂开始在这具躯体里复苏，那双绿眼睛转来转去，像谨慎躲避天敌并伺机捕猎的雏鹿。  
“你也接受过实验。”  
“什么？”  
“血清实验。”他的视线落在史蒂夫手臂的肌肉上，“唯一接受了正版血清的超级战士。在你之前……也没有实验，那明明更冒险，因为你之前很瘦弱。”  
史蒂夫愣住了，他突然意识到这才是巴基当时第一次见到他时的心理活动，所有人都为实验成功而欢呼，只有巴基固执地问他疼不疼。  
“……我的大脑已经足够糟糕了，但旺达……和苏睿，她们看起来不错。我想没什么不能尝试的。”他看向史蒂夫的眼睛，“如果我又忘记了你，请务必让我再次想起来，这对我非常重要。”  
他们之间总有个人先妥协的，过去是巴恩斯，但现在变成了罗杰斯。  
“好，我会的。”  
史蒂夫轻轻说着，用哀伤又温柔的眼神看他。巴基看着那双蓝眼睛，像漂浮在被阳光照暖的大海上。  
他微微仰头，先试探着吻在史蒂夫的下巴，确保对方没有拒绝的意思后，大胆地把自己的唇印在了他的唇上。  
没错，他是在“作弊”，史蒂夫说过必须由他来吻自己才算数，但现在他就是想主动去吻这个固执的金色灵魂。  
史蒂夫被他吻得想笑，可没过几秒又紧紧抱住了巴基，气息断断续续像在哽咽。  
没人能预知明天，他们所能做的只是在今天不留遗憾。  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“所以……你准备好了？”  
在史蒂夫的强烈要求下，苏睿和旺达把简易的手术床挪到了封闭的训练室，理由是他能透过玻璃观察到巴基的情况。山姆嘲笑他紧张得像等待妻子生产的新手爸爸，不知道是不是巧合，这话说完他就摔了个跟头把嘴唇磕破了，史蒂夫坚称那和他不小心放倒在地上的盾牌无关。  
面对旺达的询问，巴基只是点点头。他从来不需要“准备”，毕竟海德拉的手术和实验从来不会提前告诉资产，他所能做的只是控制着自己的精神和身体——不要反抗，那只会更糟。  
这一切没有逃过敏锐的旺达，她把手按在巴基肩上，柔声解释着。  
“别担心，人总是会恐惧未知的，这没什么。手术开始后，苏睿会通过手上的奇莫由珠还原出你的大脑，重复念出洗脑词并找到确切的位置。而我会用魔法穿透你的颅骨，在大脑里把它们粉碎。”旺达的脸上浮现出担忧，“这个过程会伴随着痛苦的排异反应，但你必须保持清醒，麻醉会干扰效果。”  
“……谢谢。”巴基吸了口气，“我建议你们把我的手捆上，尤其是左手，我不希望伤害你们。”  
苏睿和旺达交换了一个眼神，点点头，用纳米布料把巴基固定在了手术床上。他躺下去前看了一眼站在外面的史蒂夫，那家伙皱着眉冲他笑，竭力做出鼓励的样子，其实眼底写的都是担忧。巴基冲他摇摇头，用口型示意着什么。  
“他说什么？”山姆转过头问。  
“It's alright.”史蒂夫垂下头，“这句话其实一直是巴基的口头禅，他总是告诉我一切都好。”  
  
巴基闭上了眼，那感觉有些怪异。他早已习惯与黑暗为伍，但如今见过了光，他才发觉那是多么难以忍受。巴基不安地动了动眼珠，攥拳握着床边的钢管，听从旺达的话调整呼吸。  
几声细微的杂音响起来，和托尼他们平时使用的高科技设备很像，巴基猜那是苏睿开始操作奇莫由珠。有一阵蓝色的光窜过眼皮，他听见苏睿说了句“OK”，紧接着是漫长的沉默，只有两个女孩轻微的呼吸声在耳边响着。  
苏睿专注地看着奇莫由珠还原出的大脑图像，指尖移动着，大脑的各区域被分隔开来，她放大了海马体的位置，冲旺达打了个手势。指尖释放的红光笼罩住巴基的整个头部，他有些不自在地挣扎了几下，很快又放松下去。  
“巴恩斯先生，我要开始了。”苏睿提醒了一句，吐字清晰地开始重复巴基的噩梦，“渴望、生锈……”  
平躺着的人开始剧烈挣扎，纳米布料在铁臂的力量下拉扯变形。巴基咬着槽牙，令人发麻的咔咔声从那里传出来，旺达指尖的红光更耀眼了，她企图用魔法安抚巴基，但收效甚微。  
海马体的位置开始浮现几个红色光点，以简单粗暴的形式被钉在中心偏下的位置。苏睿缓慢地移动着投影，让虚拟显示的图像和真实的海马体完全重合。她当然不能念到最后一个洗脑词，只好先重复前面的两个，让红光钻进大脑在亮起的位置进行粉碎。  
巴基的意识开始模糊不清，他能感觉到有什么东西穿透头皮直接触摸大脑，这感觉有些毛骨悚然。紧接着那未知的力量抽象成了几根针管的模样，在大脑里拉扯着，然后尽数扎在两个点上，强烈的刺痛让他牙关发抖，疼痛引发了连锁反应，巴基感到一阵恶心返上来，他在嘴里尝到了血腥味，这不太妙。  
“巴基，我们已经粉碎了两个词。”旺达流着汗，“再忍一忍，这个过程还要重复四次。”  
之后的过程还算顺利，熬过最前面的两组后，巴基似乎习惯了这个过程。他仍然闭着眼，虽然眼前是一片又一片的红，但他已经能控制着呼吸趋于平缓。  
“你做的很好，詹姆斯。”  
他听见有个女声模模糊糊地在说，巴基甚至觉得自己能说些俏皮话来回应这句夸奖。但变故来得猝不及防，当苏睿念到最后一组的“货车”时，巴基陷入了癫狂。他剧烈挣扎起来，简易的单人床在超级战士的反抗下吱嘎作响濒临散架，他猛地坐了起来，牵扯着苏睿和旺达一起狼狈地往前扑了两步。  
史蒂夫猛地站起，在山姆的阻拦前冲了进来。  
苏睿和旺达担忧地看向他，巴基的状况很不好，他睁开了眼但瞳孔涣散，痛苦地不像人类的吼声从喉咙深处冒出来。史蒂夫急促地呼吸着，单腿跪在床上，把他拉进了一个吻。对方的虎牙刺破了口腔里的软肉，血腥味荡漾开来，他看着曾经漂亮迷茫的绿眼睛，痛苦地看见那里全是破碎的光。  
巴基、巴基、巴基……  
他紧紧环着巴基的肩膀，在心里疯狂呼唤着他的名字。这好像真的有效，巴基挣扎的幅度开始变小。苏睿趁这机会念出最后一个词，旺达咬着牙，手背暴起青筋，最后一个光点随着耀眼的红光而爆开。巴基瞬间阖上了眼，无声无息地软倒下去。  
史蒂夫环住他，叫了几声巴基却没有任何回应。  
苏睿抹了把脸，喘着气和他解释：“精神力耗费太多一定会陷入沉睡，他必须靠自己醒过来。”  
金发男人收紧胳膊，替他理了理汗湿的棕发。  
“要是他醒不过来呢？”  
苏睿没有给他答案，但脸上的神情已经能说明一切了。旺达拍拍他，神色笃定：“我相信他，也相信你们一定会有个好结局。”  
“无论如何，谢谢你们。”史蒂夫朝她们微笑着，双臂发力把怀里的人抱了起来，“我带他回家。”  
  
巴基沉睡的第一天，史蒂夫坐在床边一动不动。大厦里的其他人挨个来他房间探望了一次，史蒂夫没给任何反应，好像他的灵魂一起跟着巴基睡着了。  
巴基沉睡的第三天，山姆和托尼强制他吃了两个三明治，下午有一堆海德拉余党在第五大道制造了恐怖袭击，布鲁斯劝他说也许你任务回来巴基就醒了，史蒂夫斗志满满——或者说杀气十足地抄着盾出去了，一个活口没留，被弗瑞拍着桌子训了一个小时。  
可奇迹没有发生。  
巴基沉睡的第七天，史蒂夫看上去已经接受事实了。他照常吃饭、工作、睡在巴基旁边的小床上，正常和其他人进行沟通交流，可所有人都看得出那双蓝眼睛里没有光，只有一片望不到头的死寂冰凉。  
第七天的晚上，托尼告诉他索尔晚上要来，他们准备举行个小型派对来邀请史蒂夫一起。但他不愿意。他怎么能愿意？自己走进繁华，但巴基还无知无觉地躺在这儿，他做不到。托尼只好叹气关上了门。史蒂夫仍然在床边坐着，从日出到日落，直到最后一丝光消失在地平线边缘。派对喧哗的声响顺着窗户闯进来，他弯下腰在巴基的嘴唇上亲了亲。  
“你不喜欢吵闹，我知道，我去把窗户关上。但你要答应我，别睡了好吗？”  
他等了半分钟，只有轻到听不见的呼吸声回应他。史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，走到窗前动手去关窗户。抽噎声和喧哗声混杂在一起，他既希望巴基没听见，又希望他听见后嘲笑他多愁善感。  
“史蒂夫……”  
他僵在床边，连回头的勇气都没有。  
“你是不是迪士尼看多了，我可不是睡美人。”  
史蒂夫胡乱在脸上擦了一把，转头去看巴基。他睁开了眼，嘴角的笑意很虚弱，却勾得史蒂夫踉跄着跪倒在床边，像个坏了的复读玩偶一样喊他的名字。  
“我好像做了个很长很长的梦。”  
他哑着嗓子说，任由史蒂夫把他抱得紧紧的。那姿势其实并不舒服，他喉咙里还有血腥味，长久不进食的胃也像有火在烧，但这都是小问题，巴基不在乎，所以他任由这个金发的大个子抱着，用手在他后背安抚地拍。  
就像小时候一样。  
“嘿。我们之间好像还差几个吻。”  
“是吗？”史蒂夫小声说，“我已经数不清了，巴克。”  
“那可是我的任务。”沙哑的声音里带着笑意，“我的任务还没成功呢。”  
“你睡傻了，巴基。”史蒂夫在他颈窝蹭了蹭，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心一个世纪以前就是你的了，从你在小巷救下一个倔强小个子的时候。你朝他伸出手，他就把手和心一起递过去了。”  
“所以你说的十个吻根本就是骗人，小史蒂薇学坏了。”  
“是的，巴基，我骗你了。我永远都想吻你，十个不够，远远不够。”  
  
炙热的灵魂被雪山镀上冰霜  
漫长的苦痛与曾经的情话无人歌唱  
可你看  
终有一天他褪去所有惊惶  
迷途的人亲吻了故乡的阳光  
  
THE END  



End file.
